Femmes de soldats
by Lehonora
Summary: Les femmes des soldats sont un peu oubliées, il est temps de rectifier le tir. Comment vivent-elles le départ de leur époux, de leur fils pour la guerre ? Quel est le quotidien de ces femmes courageuses ? Voici leurs peurs, leurs peines et leurs joies. Voici leur histoire.


_**Bonjour,**_

_**Cette fic est un peu différente de celles que je présente habituellement. Celle-ci va raconter la vie, le quotidien des femmes de soldats quand ces derniers sont au combat. Comment le vivent-elles ? Je vais suivre trois ou quatre femmes dont l'époux ou le fils est parti en guerre. Ces femmes seront d'origines différentes, et chacune d'elle aura un chapitre à chaque fois, elles ne se croiseront pas au fil de l'histoire. Ce 1er chapitre est une petite ébauche de l'idée, si cela plait, je pense le retravailler un peu et continuer.  
**_

_**Bonne lecture et je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

Personne ne peut imaginer à quel point la souffrance est quotidienne. Nous nous retrouvons seules, totalement seules pendant de longs mois en ignorant si nos hommes reviendront. Nous oublions souvent les familles de ses hommes, de ses hommes qui risquent chaque jour leur vie pour la paix du royaume. Ennemies ou pas, je soutiens ces femmes dont les époux sont partis combattre les nôtres. Que faisons-nous en attendant leur retour ? Les enfants sont là pour me rappeler qu'il y a une vie malgré la guerre, malgré la mort qu'elle engendre. Mon mari et père de mes trois enfants est parti depuis quelques jours, mais le temps me semble déjà très long. Les cavaliers s'étaient rassemblés sur les Champs du Pelennor, avec Capitaine et Roi. Mon bien-aimé m'a promis de revenir et je prierais les Valar pour lui, ainsi que pour tous les autres. Les femmes autour de moi s'étaient retenues de pleurer afin d'être forte pour leur époux et pour leurs enfants. Certaines voyaient également partir leur fils qui avait voulu suivre cette voie. Une noble voie, je n'en doute pas, mais j'espère que mon fils ne prendra pas les armes.

Je suis désormais seule dans notre demeure, rassurant mes deux filles, trop jeunes pour comprendre. Comment leur expliquer que nos terres sont en danger et que le Roi Elessar a besoin de nos hommes pour l'aider ? Comment leur dire que l'Umbar et l'Harad ont décidé de se dresser à nouveau contre nous ? C'est compliqué, même pour moi. Je ne suis qu'une simple fille du peuple, rien de plus. Je ne connais pas tout et je n'ai donc pas d'explication logique à leur fournir. L'unique chose à faire est de prier pour leur retour et pour la paix. Que pouvons-nous faire d'autre ? Dite-le moi ? Que faire d'autre à part attendre ? La grande majorité des femmes ne brandissent pas les armes, et si elles ne sont pas guérisseuses, elles sont inutiles. Oui, nous sommes inutiles en temps de guerre, il faut le dire. Une fois nos hommes partis, c'est le temps qui s'arrête et nous vivons dans l'angoisse.

Une fois, ma plus jeune fille m'a demandé si son père reviendrait. Que répondre à cela ? Que répondre à une enfant innocente et pleine de vie qu'il faut toujours se préparer au pire ? Préparation qui ne sert à rien. Personne n'est jamais préparé à affronter la mort. Et une fois qu'elle est là, tout s'effondre. Les veuves se retrouvent sans rien et souvent, elles quittent Minas Tirith. Non, il ne faut pas croire que nous sommes logées et nourries aux frais de l'armée. Seuls les hauts gradés ont des avantages que de simples soldats n'ont pas.

-Mère, appela mon fils, il y a du monde qui arrive.

-J'arrive toute de suite.

Je sèche mes larmes et je descends jusque dans la salle de l'auberge. Elle appartient à la famille de mon époux depuis plusieurs générations, intégralement reconstruite après la Guerre de l'Anneau. Cependant, il s'est enrôlé dans l'armée et je suis chargée de gérer les lieux moi-même. Venant d'une bonne famille, mes parents n'ont jamais compris pourquoi j'ai décidé d'épouser un soldat. Ils voulaient mieux pour moi, comme le fait que je reprenne la grande ferme familiale au lieu de venir à Minas Tirith à travailler dans une auberge. Ils n'ont jamais accepté mon choix de vie et à leur mort, rien n'avait changé. Ils sont restés cloitrés dans leurs idées jusqu'au bout.

Il y a du monde ce soir-là, de quoi m'occuper l'esprit pendant un moment. Il est très difficile de penser à autre chose quand celui que nous aimons part au combat. En arrivant dans la salle, je m'approche de Rose, une jeune femme, jeune mariée en réalité. Son époux fait partie des soldats en route pour l'Harad. Avec un regard réconfortant, je l'invite à boire un verre aux frais de la maison. Notre quotidien à nous, les femmes, c'est de se soutenir. Nous sommes toutes dans la même situation, c'est devenu un naturel de réconforter une nouvelle veuve, une femme venant de perdre son fils ou tout simplement aider une amie, une voisine supportant mal le départ des troupes.

-Merci. On est marié depuis deux semaines. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il parte aussi tôt.

-C'est la guerre. Quand les hommes sont appelés, ils se doivent de répondre, en permission ou non. Nous le savons toutes mais aucune n'est vraiment prête à voir son époux repartir. Surtout quand nous sommes jeunes.

-Tu t'y es faite avec le temps ?

Non, bien sûr que non. Malgré mes quinze ans de mariage avec un soldat, jamais je ne me suis habituée mais je fais avec. J'ai accepté cette vie comme beaucoup d'entre nous.

-Mes enfants m'aident beaucoup. Ce sera différent quand tu en auras.

-A condition que mon mari ne meurt pas au combat. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il entre dans l'armée. J'ai accepté car je comprends les raisons qui l'ont poussé à faire ce choix : servir son royaume, le protéger, c'est très noble et c'est grâce à des hommes tels que lui que l'on vit loin de l'ombre d'autrefois. Mais…

-Tu ne l'acceptes pas tout à fait. C'est normal. Il y a toujours un « mais » quelque part.

Personne n'envie notre vie, même pas nous par moment. Cependant, il y a une certaine fierté qui règne. C'est un honneur de prêter allégeance au Roi et de protéger le royaume malgré les sacrifices. Posant ma main sur la sienne, nous trinquons pour nos soldats et notre Roi.


End file.
